


Does it?

by Swanregalqueen123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanregalqueen123/pseuds/Swanregalqueen123
Summary: Regina Mills is a rule breaker and sex craze high school girl who goes after any girl she disires. Straight, gay, bi-sexual; It does not matter. This time she chooses Emma Swan to corrupt, but never in her life has she ever made a fool of herself in front of the ladies unless she really likes them. Short chapters!





	1. Chapter 1

“...do I like her because she is a tomboy or does it make me gayer than I already am”, Regina said as she was leaned against a locker twirling her brunette locks around her finger.

Katherine peaked over her locker giving her friend a weird look. She watched Regina stare at the young blonde who carelessly read her book. “Maybe you should ask the gay club”, she slammed her locker shut. 

“Maybe I should”, Regina slowly nodded her head only rising Katherine’s weird suspicions. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t squint so hard Regina”, she addressed with concern. 

“I wonder what she smells like”, she hummed, folding her arms, cocking her head to the side. 

Katherine was not sure what was happening with her friend. This is the first time she has ever seen Regina this interested into a girl. She raised one eyebrow, slowly extending her hand to put on her friend’s shoulder. 

“Are you like okay”, she hesitated slowly. 

“I think she smells like pineapple or maybe strawberries”, she purred. 

“Do I need to get someone”, Katherine said. She looked up making sure no one was looking at this weird situation happening right next to her. 

The blonde grabbed her shoulders shaking her immensely. “God damn it Regina snap out of it”, she hissed. “This is no time to go after innocent young girls”. 

“But.. 

Regina whined thrusting her arms down in frustration. “That’s exatcly why I should go after her. She’s cute, young, and so pure. It’s adorable”, she squealed with joy. 

“No, No, no”, Katherine held her shoulders more firmly. She pointed her finger out at her glaring hard and deep into those brown eyes. “You will not go anywhere near Emma Swan. You got to much to lose”. 

“Nope, she will be the only one losing anything”, Mills smirked. 

Katherine slipped her hands off moving next to her. She leaned in while looking at Emma. “How do you know if she’s a virgin?”

“Cause Katherine I know these things and I know she’s straight”  
“Then why are you going after her”, Katherine asked randomly pulling out her lip blom banana flavor chapstick. 

“Uh, have you seen me”, Regina roamed over hands visibly over her slim body. She already knew she’ll be getting Emma under the covers in 5 minutes flat. She was just that good. 

“Yeah, I have seen you naked. I am jealous ”, Katherine pouted. “Man I wish I had your body or maybe your seducing skills. I mean come on you are pretty good in bed. Even know that was an experiment for me which was really thoughtful of you, I just…

Katherine’s eyes widen when she finally noticed Regina wasn’t standing next to her anymore. “Oh dear god”, she slumped down against the locker and onto the floor. 

“Hey what you are reading”, she husked smirking ficiously. 

The swan girl moved her head up, pushing her glasses up against her nose. Regina already sensed Emma was the shy kinda girl. She hit the jackpot this time. The brunette bent down, extending her hand out. She pushed her lose blonde strands behind her ear. 

Emma blushed and she’s not sure why. Emma has always been attracted to guys and she has also been warned about Regina Mills. She gets everything she wants. “No need to be shy”, she smiled. 

“It’s to kill a mockingbird”

“Oh, that sounds interesting. How do they kill a mockingbird”, Regina asked with a sense of idiocy. 

“No that’s just a metaphor. The story isn’t about killing a mockingbird. It’s about this guy named Scout Finch lives with her brother, Jem, and their widowed father, Atticus, in the sleepy Alabama town of Maycomb. Maycomb is suffering through the Great Depression, but Atticus is a prominent lawyer and the Finch family is reasonably well off in comparison to the rest of society”.

Regina went into her zombie state again. Emma grew concern, shifting her butt against the floor. “Are you okay”, the blonde pushed her glasses up again. 

“Yeah I’m good...that just sounds terribly boring. Have you read how to build a treehouse for dummies. That got all the facts”, Regina laughed not sure why she was saying such stupid things. 

She turned around begging Katherine to come and save her. Thankfully her friend got her back in these situations. “Hiya Emma. How are you doing”, Katherine said crossing her arms.   
“I’m good”, Emma assured her with a faint smile. 

“Well that is good indeed”, the blonde smacked the brunette on her shoulder, grasping it gently. “I need to talk to my friend here so we will just be getting out of your hair. Come on Regina let’s go”.

They both walked out quickly and tried to be casual about it. Regina looked over once more only to see Emma looked dumbfounded. “Oh dear god that was so embarrassing. That girl is a fucking animal Katherine. She is reading the mockingbird during january and I didn’t even half of the things she said”. 

“I told you shouldn’t have gone after her”.

“I wonder what she would sound like in bed”, the brunette groaned. 

“God damn you are a whore”, she laughed hard. 

“Yup and you just wait Katherine. That girl will be begging for me on her knees”, she smiled wide and proud, her eyes turning into smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina couldn't help but run her mouth and she ends up getting her prize.

Regina crumbled up a piece of paper, throwing it against the back of Katherine’s head. The blonde growled under her breath swearing under it. She turned around in a swift quick move. “I swear to god if you hit me one more time with that paper. I will not be backing you up when a girl is going to go crazy on you”.

She scoffed. “What ever. You would still have my back Kath”.

Katherine stibed the air, an annoyed impression paring on her face. “Don’t you ever call me that”

“Pipe down you crazy blonde”, Regina messed Katherine’s hair up. They heard the teacher call their names telling them to keep it down. She just rolled her eyes and reached down into her backpack. She pulled out a straw and ripped off a couple bits from her notebook. 

“What are you doing?”, Katherine hissed. 

“I’m just having fun”, she said with a shrug. She put the paper bits into the straw, putting the other end in her mouth. She aimed the straw towards her teacher, keeping her hand steady and her aim perfect. 

“What the..

The teacher jerked backward as another one hit him than another one. He slammed his hand on his desk, an echo bounced off the walls. “Who ever is doing that better speak up now”. 

“I did it”, Regina happily obliged raising her hand up high. Meanwhile, Katherine had her face hidden. 

“Oh dear god why am I friends with you”

“I should have known it was you, Ms.Mills. Nothing but a troublemaker”, Mr.Dallas snarled. 

“And I think you are a lousy fucking dillhole of a teacher who has a tiny dick and a damaged ego”, she said with so much honest. They say you have freedom in this school. Why can’t she say that?

“Go to the principles right now Ms.Mills!”, Mr.Dallas raised his voice causing a few classmates to jump out of their seats. Regina couldn’t help but laugh her ass off. She felt great for getting that off her chest. She also knew everyone in this room agreed with her. He makes everyone's life a living hell and it was time to put him in his place. 

“Well, good day everybody”, she saluted, pulling her glasses down. One thing Regina love to do is make an exit.   
“Damn she is a fucking G”, someone said. 

“She is so fucked”, Katherine whispered. 

Sitting in the principal's office could not be any boring. Having the principle glare at you for over 3 minutes was just a bonus. The principle clicked a button on the intercom. “Please send down Emma Swan”. 

“Right away Mrs.Gold”

“Ms.Mills this is the 4th time you been in my office. First you set fire in the bathroom, second you set fire in the trashcan, third you punch someone in my hallways, and now you call a teacher a lously fucking dill hole of teacher? Is that correct”.

Regina had her shit eating grin plastered on her lips. “I wouldn’t deny or agree”.

Mrs.Gold shook her head, settling her hands on the desk. “The only reason why I haven’t expelled you is because your mother runs this town and she is very high skilled. So, this time I will not call your Mom and you stop doing these childish acts if we make a deal”.

The brunette raised her perfect shaped eyebrow. “What kinda deal?”

“If you let Emma Swan tutor you and you pass all your finals by the end of this semester. I will clear all charges from your records. You will go off to college scott free”.

Right on time, Emma came walking through the doors. She was greeted with a very bright smile from Mrs.Gold. She is well praised in her office because she won many awards for this school and even one the math tournament. 

“Emma so nice to see you”, Mrs.Gold clapped her hands. 

Regina wanted to shoot herself. This woman was to happy for your own good and she was positive her husband hasn’t fucked her in over a month. “Emma I know I ask for so much, but you always wanted to tutor right?”

“Uh yes that is correct”, the blonde crossed her arms. She gulped trying to constrict the tightness in her throat. 

“Well it is settled. You will be tutoring Regina Mills”

The two girls met face to face. Regina of course was the first to speak and she so desperately had to say this. “You are look pretty sexy and Mrs.Gold you need to get laid by your husband fast”.   
“Get the hell out and you better take this seriously or the deal is off the table”. 

Regina grinned pushing herself off the chair. Emma was still surprised that she will be tutoring the Regina Mills everyone talks about. “You ready to go partner”, Regina sung out loud, patting Emma on the back. 

Holy shit Emma thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma starts to tutor Regina.

Chapter 3  
“I seriously don’t fucking get this whole letters and numbers mixed together. Who the hell thought this was a great fucking idea”, Regina cried out, tossing her pencil aside. 

Emma got up from her bed and stood before the frustrated brunette. She shyly locked her hands behind her back as she thought about what to say to make this easier for her. “Here give me the pencil”, she said, a tiny squeak came out. God what is wrong with me. 

“It’s really not that hard. All you have to do is add by the same number. 3x-5= -26. All you need to do is add 5 to -5 and add 5 to -26. Than you will cross out -5+5 and you will bring down 3x than you will add -26+5 and you will get 3x=-21 and than you will divide -21 and 3x and you will get -7x”

By the time Emma got done explaining the equation. Regina was already asleep on her desk. Emma swallowed and pushed up her glasses up. “Regina are you awake”, Emma tapped her shoulder. 

“I’m going to fail”, the brunette moaned. 

“You’re not going to fail. I know you can do this”, she smiled. 

Regina looked up turning herself around. “You know Swan I think you are pretty cute with those glasses”, she flirted. 

Emma felt her cheeks turn bright pink, ducking her head down, and biting her lip. Never in her lifetime has she received this many compliments and here she thought it would be coming from a guy.

“I’m not that cu…

“Oh come on”, Regina stood up. She repeated the same moves she did yesterday, but this time she cupped the blonde’s flushed cheek. She felt a shiver from her and smirked. 

“You’re beautiful Emma”, she softly voiced slipping her hand off her cheek. 

Emma was frozen to her spot, flustered as ever. She managed to say thank you. Regina dismissed her thank you as she said. “No need for that. I speak the truth..now”, she snatched her jacket swung it over her shoulder. 

“Let’s go take a break”, she stretched her arm out. 

The blonde took her hand and let Regina take her wherever they may be going. She swallowed again and pushed her glasses up. It was a habit of hers every time she gets nervous. They got down at the last step. 

Regina slipped her hands out from Emma’s, looking around with a curious look on her face. “Where are your parents. I forgot to ask”.

Emma frowned slightly. She forced a smile. “They went out on a business trip for a couple of months. Well my foster parents did”. 

Regina took Emma’s hand. She could already tell she didn’t want to speak anymore so she decided to change the subject. “Let’s go get some ice cream”. 

“Alright”, said Emma, her sad green eyes making Regina even more depressed. She didn’t know why she acted this way around Emma. She never approached her until yesterday and now she was being this sensitive kinda girl. 

What the hell are you doing to me Emma Swan. 

“After you M’lady”, Regina grinned. 

Emma smiled. “Thanks”. 

I hope everyone is enjoying this story. This chapters will be very short! Please leave a review. (: Sorry for my mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina go out for ice cream. They bump into one of Regina's sex friends and Emma gets jealous.

Emma dug into her rocky road ice cream right when she got it. Regina laughed as she ate her strawberry with chocolate swirls. She smacked her lips licking them clean to get rid of the leftovers. Emma slipped her spoon out from her mouth with wide eyes. 

“Is something the matter Swan?”, the brunette asked. 

Emma shook her head repeatedly like a bobble head. She ducked her eyes towards her own icecream, scrunching up her nose, and doing her best from blushing. She wasn’t so sure why she gets so nervous around Regina. It was as if her body was telling to her how to react and she had no self control. 

“We should probably get going”, Emma murmed.

“Okie dokie”, she replied as she popped her plastic spoon from her mouth. 

The girls threw away their trash. Regina pushed the handle, holding it for Emma. “Thanks”.

“No problem sugar. So, what’s next on our magical tour of all things boring?”

The blonde winced hoping Regina won’t freak out. Her mouth began to open up until one of Regina’s sex friends were right in front of them. The sex friend was 5’3 with short blonde hair that fell barley pass the shoulders, and bright blue eyes, and a perfect curvy body. 

“Hi Regina”, she giggled wrapping her hair around her fingers. 

“Well hello Sheila”, Regina said. “You are looking fine today”, she whistled. 

Shelia giggled. “Why thank you”

Regina and Sheila turned their attention to Emma when they heard a scoff coming from her. Sheila glared at Emma than looked at Regina. “Do you want to you know hang out”.

This time Emma interrupted. She didn’t know how to control it. “Actually she’s with me. So go find someone else to pleasure you”, the blonde grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her away leaving Sheila dumbfounded. 

“Holy fuck Swan you just saved my ass back there”, Regina sighed in relief. 

“Yeah, um..I didn’t mean to uh freak out like that. I mean you had to study and Shelia...well I don’t even know her but...dear god”

Emma felt her body go numb. Regina’s pointer finger was on her lips and the brunette’s lips was telling her to shh. “I understand beautiful. Now tell me what are we studying”.

“History”, she mumbled with Regina’s finger still on her lips. 

“History is so boring though”, she whined slipping her hand away to the side. Emma barley smiled. Regina was overwhelming her so much in a good way. 

“Come on you will enjoy it. I will try to make it fun”, Emma said. 

“Will I now?”, the brunette husked in a low tone. Her eyes went from dark brown to black and filled with lust. 

Emma forced out cough forcing herself from looking at her. 

Sorry for mistakes! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina drives Emma crazy even more.

Chapter 5   
Regina flopped down onto Emma’s bed both arms extending above her head as she stretched. Meanwhile Emma was grabbing a history book from her closet and the brunette’s binder from her own backpack. She set the two objects next to each other in a neat symmetrical line. 

“Are you ready to start?” The blonde clapped her hands moving over to sit on the second chair. 

Regina groaned. “I am so unbelievable horny for some reason. Is that weird?”

Emma shook her head. “No, that’s natural. Statistically speaking It’s how our body works and sex actually help you focus better and reduce stress level.”

She watched the brunette rise up. Regina had a full on smirk. “Well how about you come join me in bed.”

Emma’s face was priceless. Regina bursted out laughing smacking the bed. She loved messing with her especially how her mind works. She thought it was cute when Emma goes off into nerd mode. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart. I’m only kidding,” she giggled. 

Regina sat on the chair scooting it in. Emma put her hand on her chest sighing in relief. “Or maybe I’m not.”

“Let’s just get this done. Let’s turn to page 334...”

Time went by fast. Regina found herself at her door; thanking her for helping her study. She didn’t know how this would turn out, but it turned good for her. Emma was easy to talk to unlike the other girls she has sex with. 

Emma pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before holding her arm down to her side. “It’s no problem at all. I’m happy to help you with whatever you need.”

Regina bit bottom lip, extending an inch of her tongue across them. “Anything I need uh”.

Emma’s cheeks flushed. “Only work related,”

“Ah, okay. Whatever you say Ms.Swan,” she winked in the most sexy way possible and Emma swore she died in the spot she stood in. 

She stayed frozen until Regina stepped her door and headed down the stairs. Emma rushed out. “No sex,” Emma shouted. 

Another apartment opened their door. They stared at Emma in confusion. “I apologize for bothering you,” she quickly fell back into her own, slamming her door shut. 

Emma slid down. “Oh dear god.”


End file.
